The Truth Behind Their Smile
by WAG2002
Summary: based on episode '200' - Sam and Jack share a smile when Vala suggests a wedding would be a good ending to Martins film. This is just my thoughts on the reason behind their smiles
1. Chapter 1

Stargate 200

"Every one loves a wedding" Vala said punching Daniel on the arm and smiling widely  
>"Yeah, right, if I want to torture the audience on purpose" Martin replied clearly not that excited about the idea<br>"The gate is back up and running" says Lt Col Landry reaching the briefing room, but he goes unheard.

Sam and Jack looked at each other and smiled. "I don't know stranger things have happened" said Jack.

"They have?" said Vala, intrigued not only by the strange happenings but at the scene unfolding before her eyes.  
>"That's right" said Daniel, remembering some of the more interesting planets they have visited "How many times was it?"<br>"Five" Sam said without hesitation.  
>"I thought it was only four"<br>"Daniel is correct I also believe it was four" Teal'c added.

Colonel Landry was getting confused, he had read all of SG1 missions reports and nothing stood out as happening four or five times. "What are you talking about?"  
>Sam and Jack could not stop smiling at each other, it seemed today was the day that would end there little secret.<br>"Well sir" Sam began ""there are certain things that didn't make it in to the final mission reports.  
>"Are you telling me that your mission reports are incomplete?"<br>"Not exactly incomplete, Sir, just certain details were omitted for security purposes"  
>"And personal ones" Jack added.<br>"Care to explain Jack"  
>"Not really" Jack said, but seeing the look on Landrys face he continued "nothing important was missing, but, certain parties might have read certain things as breach of protocol and regulations"<br>"Breach of portal? You call this not important" Landry was starting to get angry now.

Daniel tried to calm the situation "It all depends on what way you look at it. We were only obeying local customs in hopes of opening up trade routes"  
>That was it Landry was fuming now "Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on!"<br>Before Daniel realised what he was doing the words came rushing out of his mouth "they got married"  
>Vala, Mitchell, Landry and even Martin stared at the couple on question "They did what?" they said in unison.<br>Teal'c nodded "indeed they did"  
>Landry was lost for words "why?" he asked.<p>

If this was true, and it appeared that it was, then Lt Col Samantha Carter and Major General Jack O'Neill were in deed breaking many regulations the main one being 'no fraternising between ranks'.  
>Sam tried to settle things "it was usually done to gain tribal trust, to show our respect for there customs"<p>

"That's right" Daniel said "There was one particular planet were the people we encountered would only open up trade discussion if they could talk to a 'combined couple' as they called it. They believed that you were stronger with an equal and well Jack and Sam seemed like the natural choice"  
>"naturally" Landry said sitting down, this was getting complicated.<br>"We tried to convince them they were already married but they didn't believe us so they held a ceremony for them, they got married, and negations started the next day"  
>"The next day" said Vala "does that mean you got a wedding night?"<br>Sam blushed; this was all the encouragement Vala needed "So does that mean four weddings gave you four wedding night?"  
>"I can see why that wasn't put in the reports. So, how many times did this happen?"<br>Daniel replied with "four" at the same time Jack answered with "five". Vala was the first to comment on the fact that Jack and Sam had not stopped smiling since this conversation began.  
>"I knew there was something going on between you"<p>

Landry needed clarification "so, was it four or five false marriages? And please I don't need any wedding night tradition"  
>"Speak for yourself" Vala mumbled<br>Sam and Jack stared into each others eyes and had a silent conversation. It was Jack who spoke first "There was five altogether. Four wedding off world for reasons such as trade talks"  
>"And the fifth?" asked Landry. He could look passed those four no one needed to know about those, and if they were done off world they certainly were not legal here.<p>

"That happened on an Asgard ship, and Thor officiated over the proceeding" Sam added  
>"Hold on" said Daniel "The Asgards are very clear when it comes to things like that. They may not have need for it now but they still consider a union a very sacred thing and once its made there is no..."<br>"unmaking it?" Mitchel said  
>"Something like that. Any ceremony they perform, including marriages, is considered law on all there Asgard protected planets, which includes Earth"<p>

Sam and Jacks smile grew wider "we know"


	2. Chapter 2

_As it has taken me a while to write this chapter, and not having seen this episode for a while i got a little confused. Thank you to those who pointed out a couple of details that i had overlooked. I have now re-written this chapter. Hope it makes a bit more sense now_.

* * *

><p>Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Sam and Jack. No one knew what to say.<p>

Sam and Jack had broken so many regulations that Landry had lost count: fraternising between ranks, falsifying official reports and failure to disclose upcoming nuptials to name just three.

Vala was the first to speak "you mean I missed at least one Hen Night, a wedding and all the fun of a wedding reception? You and me need to talk" she said looking at Sam.

"That we do" Landry said, he could feel the anger bubbling upside him "Did Hammond know about this and why am I not calling the president right now?"

Before Jack could say a word Sam took control of the conversation "It was actually Thors idea."  
>"Clever little dude that Thor" Jack said smiling.<br>"Anyway, Sir, Thor had heard about how we had to get 'married' a few times and wanted to help."  
>"So you got married for the job?" Landry asked still unsure about all of this.<br>"Not exactly" Jack replied with a smile.  
>"It's a bit more complicated than that" Sam continued "Thor would not have suggested it if we didn't…"<br>"care for each other more than we should" Jack said echoing the words he had said a few years ago.  
>"That's right" Daniel said interrupting "They don't, or didn't just join anyone."<br>"So you're telling me you'd thought about marriage before?" Landry was more confused than ever.  
>"Yes" Jack said the same time as Sam said "no"<br>"No?" Jack said looking at Sam.  
>"I just never thought it would be a possibility so it was never something I thought about"<br>"You see I always thought there'd be a way"  
>"You did?"<br>"Yeah I did" Jack said smiling.

Landrys patience was wearing thin "so was this for work or pleasure? And give me a straight answer please." If it was anyone else he would have them up on discipline charges, but this was Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter two of the original members of SG1 and they had save the planet more times than he liked to admit. All he really wanted was a straight answer.

"Both" Sam said "It certainly make things a lot easier on many planets we have been to since we were married" Sam still couldn't help smiling overtime she said that word. "But it's certainly something we both wanted"

There was a glowing white light from the corner "Perhaps I could be of some help?"  
>"Hey Thor"<br>"Hello O'Neill, it is good to see you again" Thor said nodding his head in acknowledgement.  
>"Thor" Landry began "it's nice to see you"<br>"I believe you need an explanation of the union I created?"  
>"That would be nice"<br>"I have watched Carter and O'Neil for many years. There feelings are pure and strong. It was clear to us that your rules would not allow there union. My people decided that as a reward for all there help they would have our blessing."

"So you went behind my back?"  
>"You were not here" Thors said<br>"You went behind Hammonds back?"  
>"Wrong again"<p>

Landry turned his attention to Carter and O'Neil "How long?" he asked simply.

"Just about a year"  
>"So you were in charge?" Landry clarified.<br>"Yep" Jack said popping the 'p' "can't go behind my own back"  
>Landry was getting a headache "Has this marriage, union, or what ever the hell you're calling it helped?"<br>"Yes sir" Sam said

Landry looked at the other in the room "did it affected the missions?"  
>"Not that I have noticed" Vala said "they always did flirt, a lot"<br>"O'Neill and Carter have always been very professional" T'alc said.  
>Daniel and Mitchell agreed.<p>

Landry took a deep breath; he had lots to think about. "No one outside this room knows?"  
>"No" Jack said.<br>Landry took a while to think "You both know I should be on the phone to the president at the very moment"  
>"Yes sir" Sam replied<br>"Here's what we are going to do" Landry said "I do not need to know anything about this marriage if it does not have a direct impact on any current mission"  
>"Yes sir"<br>"Dismissed" Landry said before heading for his office.


End file.
